Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 2
by SairaWay
Summary: Hola, hola. Este fanfic se ambienta en los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, en Panem, y está narrado por la tributo profesional del Distrito 2: Clove Kentwell. Cabe destacar que escribiré sobre una de mis OTP's, Clato, y que no quiero ningún odio hacia ella. ¡Gracias por leer!
1. Chapter 1

**A**bro los ojos en la oscuridad de mi habitación, intentando situarme durante unos momentos. Acabo de entender al cabo de unos instantes por qué he dormido tan mal esta noche: hoy es el día de la Cosecha.

Claramente, no me preocupa. En la Academia se han encargado de alimentarme bien y entrenarme para ser letal, para traer orgullo y honor a mi distrito, como es propio de los del 2. Tengo dieciséis años y voy a ser el tributo de este año. Todos mis tutores en la academia coinciden en que soy lo bastante buena para competir contra Cato, y, teniendo en cuenta que estoy hecha para esto, sólo me queda obedecer.

Consigo incorporarme y veo un vestido perfectamente doblado en mi silla. Mamá me lo ha comprado especialmente para hoy, obviamente tengo que estar radiante para todas las cámaras de Panem. Ahora mismo, soy el orgullo de mi familia y la envidia de las chicas del distrito. No sé si es porque soy la elegida para este año o porque iré con Cato al Capitolio.

En cualquier caso, poco me importa. Es el sonido de los pasos de mi hermana Iris lo que me hace levantarme. No sé qué hora será, pero por la luz calculo que deben ser las siete de la mañana, como muy tarde.

Desde el marco de la puerta puedo oler el café recién hecho y oír cómo mi madre abre botes de mermelada nuevecitos. Ni siquiera tengo hambre: sólo una constante presión en el fondo del estómago. Aún así, me obligo a comer, lo necesitaré. Llego a la cocina, donde mi madre me recibe con una sonrisa radiante y un "Buenos días", no presto mucha atención. En parte porque estoy dormida todavía, y en parte porque tengo la cabeza muy lejos del desayuno.

Por alguna extraña razón, es Cato el que ocupa mis pensamientos. Me ha dicho cientos de veces que no me presente voluntaria, y que, si lo hago, que espere un año o dos. Estoy realmente confusa, todo el Distrito espera que yo sea la que grite un rotundo "sí" cuando pregunten si hay voluntarios. Siempre me quedará saber que tengo sustitutas a puñados, por si me acobardo en el último momento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Sería una deshonra para mí y para mi familia. Sigo manteniendo la remota esperanza de que Cato no lo haga. Hay otro chico, un tal Black que también es bastante bueno. Se detestan, cosa que me parece contraproducente, pero a ver quién es el listo que se lo hace ver a Cato. De él sólo recuerdo que intentó algo conmigo hace un par de años, pero nunca llegamos a nada. Quizás sea él mi compañero en estos Juegos, y no me importaría. Prefiero mil veces ver morir a Black.

Consigo a duras penas terminar el desayuno, que parecía no querer deslizarse por mi garganta sin parecer papel de lija, y me levanto para subir a vestirme. Ha pasado una hora, son las ocho y faltan cuatro horas para la Cosecha.

Llego a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta, con las ideas sobre Cato y Black rondándome la cabeza todavía. Me acerco al espejo con el vestido puesto sobre la ropa, es de un azul tirando a oscuro. Algo sencillo, pero bonito. Me alegra no ser como la chica del año pasado, cada vez que pienso en su atuendo me entran arcadas. Demasiado elegante para entrar a una arena, pero terminó muerta, como era de esperar. La suerte no estaba de su parte, precisamente.

Tiro mi pijama sobre la cama y me pongo el vestido. No me queda tan mal, para mi sorpresa, y me encuentro a mí misma mirándome con curiosidad. No estoy acostumbrada a verme tan femenina, teniendo en cuenta que me he pasado los últimos diez años de mi vida entrenándome para ser una máquina de matar. Normalmente uso ropa deportiva, o, como mucho, pantalones cortos para ir más cómoda.

Miro bajo la cama y encuentro unas sandalias con tacón que, seguramente, también me habrá comprado mamá para hoy. Me las pongo y me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo. En ese momento, me doy cuenta de que mis padres sabían que yo sería profesional. Sabían que yo iría a la arena. ¿Por qué si no me llevarían a practicar la caza? ¿Por qué si no mamá me enseñaría a andar con tacones y fingir sonrisas si no es para encandilar a medio Panem desde el sofá de la entrevista con Caesar?

Realmente, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Por suerte, Iris, mi hermana, interrumpe mis pensamientos con el sonido del picaporte abriendo la puerta. La miro a través del reflejo y me doy cuenta de lo preciosa que es. Rubia como el sol, como papá, y con una cara que refleja dulzura por todas partes. ¿Por qué me doy cuenta ahora? Quizás porque mi vida pueda terminar en esta arena, aunque sería bastante raro.

Pero debo volver. Por ella. Me da igual el honor en estos momentos. Sólo quiero volver a casa y poder verla, incluso con esa expresión que tiene ahora mismo. Es algo así como tristeza, admiración y sorpresa. Nunca le ha gustado la idea de que yo vaya a los Juegos y, de hecho, lleva días sin hablarme por esa misma razón. Me alegra que haya recapacitado y venga a pasar un rato conmigo. Sonrío al ver salir un "hala" de sus labios y me doy la vuelta, extendiendo los brazos, esperando a que venga hacia ellos y me compense todos estos días de castigo. Iris lo hace y la estrecho todo lo fuerte que puedo, pero tengo miedo de romperla. Parece tan frágil, pequeña e inocente…

— Estás preciosa – me dice ella con la voz ahogada.

— Tú eres preciosa – le respondo con sinceridad.

Me mira a los ojos con ese ámbar tan característico que tienen y sé que está deseando preguntarme otra vez lo mismo. Esa sombra de tristeza es inconfundible. Quiere gritarme que soy idiota por ir a una muerte casi segura, quiere gritarme que no soportará verme matando a niños inocentes como ella, como yo…

Esto último me hace un sólido nudo en la garganta y tengo ganas de gritar, tirarlo todo y llorar. Pero no lo hago. Nunca lloro. Eso es de débiles, o al menos eso me han dicho desde que tengo memoria. Al menos Iris tiene el detalle de no preguntarme, cosa que agradezco muchísimo. Nos sentamos en mi cama y le pido que me hable del colegio. Ella tiene suerte: nunca será tributo. En nuestro Distrito, o eres profesional o estudias para alguna profesión. Sus notas son brillantes y estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Aún no sabe lo que quiere ser, pero yo la sigo escuchando ensimismada hablar de todos sus compañeros y sus asignaturas favoritas. Pero ella es demasiado lista: sabe que no le estoy prestando toda la atención que se merece porque tengo la cabeza embotada ahora mismo. Ella deja escapar una risita y parece saber qué tiene que decir exactamente para que todos mis sentidos se activen.

— He hablado con Cato... - y, de pronto, parece que el constante zumbido que me lleva taladrando la cabeza desde hace horas decide desaparecer.

— ¿Qué? - la miro, incrédula. Esta niña parece saber cosas que ni siquiera yo sé.

— Ha sido cuando te estabas cambiando, dice que quiere verte - dice Iris con un especial canturreo en las últimas dos palabras que me saca de quicio.

— ¿Te ha dicho dónde está? - pregunto, intentando no prestar atención a esa sonrisilla que tiene puesta en la cara.

— No, sólo me ha dicho que tú ya sabrías a dónde ir. Luego se ha marchado - dice ella, levantándose de un salto y yendo hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A dejarte sola para que te puedas cambiar - la miro, sin comprender-. Sé que estás deseando ir a verle.

Cierra la puerta y la oigo alejarse por el pasillo. Me fastidia reconocer que tiene razón, que la boca de mi estómago burbujea, pidiéndome a gritos mudos que salga de estas cuatro paredes. Así que me quito el vestido y me pongo mi acostumbrada ropa normal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, disponiéndome a salir. Bajo las escaleras como una exhalación, antes de que mis padres puedan preguntarse a dónde voy, y no es hasta que piso fuera de casa que empiezo a sentirme mejor.

"Sólo me ha dicho que tú ya sabrías a dónde ir". Las palabras de Iris rondan mis pensamientos mientras pienso en el dichoso lugar. Creo que sé perfectamente cuál es, y dónde está, pero conociendo a Cato, cualquiera sabe qué estará tramando. Me dirijo, ahora más rápido, hacia un viejo y gran árbol apartado del resto de lugares del Distrito.

Tardo unos cinco minutos como mucho, y ahí está él. Sentado en el césped, apoyado en el tronco y con los ojos cerrados. Me acerco sigilosamente, cosa que no me resulta difícil gracias al mullido y escarlata césped. Me dejo caer a su lado y apoyo la espalda en el árbol, como tantas otras veces he hecho. Cato me dedica una sonrisa y un "hola", no parece haberse molestado por el hecho de haberlo sacado de su sopor.

— Mi hermana me ha dicho que querías verme, ¿estabas aquí esperando mucho rato o se lo ha inventado? – pregunto, distraída, mientras me dedico a romper hojitas caídas.

— No, tenía razón – ríe y le miro, fijándome por primera vez en su aspecto.

Lleva una camisa blanca, que con el sol le da más luz a la cara, resaltando esos ojos tan azules que tiene y por los que medio distrito suspira. También lleva unos vaqueros normales, supongo que ha sido lo bastante inteligente como para no traer la ropa de la Cosecha ahora. Aparto la vista, avergonzada, y en mi mente resuena sólo una pregunta "¿Qué haces pensando en estas cosas ahora, idiota?"

— ¿Para qué?

— Necesitaba hablar contigo y despejarme un poco antes de la Cosecha – sé qué me va a preguntar, pero continúo callada-. No sé qué hacer, quizás debería dejar que Black ocupase mi puesto como tributo – clavo la vista en el suelo-. ¿Y tú, qué vas a hacer? – sé que me está mirando.

— Yo… yo también estoy algo perdida. Supongo que este es mi momento, ¿no? Llevo toda mi vida entrenándome para esto, y nuestros tutores creen que estoy preparada. No sé hacer otra cosa.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo. Aún te quedan dos años, en el caso de que quieras ser tributo.

— ¿Y qué más da? Dentro de un año o dos estaré igual que estoy ahora. Soy la única que realmente tiene alguna posibilidad esta arena, Cato. ¿Y sabes por qué? – por fin me atrevo a mirarle directamente a los ojos – Por ti. Eres demasiado bueno, y los tutores creen que sólo yo podría intentar estar a tu altura.

— Clove… - empieza él, pero no le dejo seguir.

— Es obvio que me han mentido, claro – vuelvo a mirar hacia el suelo- . Para convencerme, supongo. Es porque este año todas las chicas tienen las hormonas revueltas, es bastante exasperante – Cato suelta una risita -. ¿Qué? Podría acuchillar a Black cincuenta veces antes de que consiguiese rozarme con su falcata. Tú eres demasiado rápido. No es que me guste la idea, pero…

— Clove – dice Cato, serio-. Escucha y mírame – hay algo en su voz que me hace levantar la vista y encontrarme de golpe con sus ojos, taladrando los míos-. Claro que eres lo bastante buena, no seas estúpida. Ambos sabemos que con tu puntería debería huir de Panem cada vez que discutimos.

— Como digas, pero… - sus palabras me han afectado más de lo que deberían y sé que en estos momentos un maldito rubor cubre mis mejillas- Creo que este año seré yo quien aparezca en todos los televisores de Panem.

— No.

Y eso es todo lo que se limita a decir. Un seco y cortante "no" que me deja callada unos instantes. Detesto este tipo de pausas, donde el aire se vuelve sólido y te aplasta los hombros. Un zumbido no me deja pensar. ¿Cómo que no?

— ¿Qué? – ni siquiera me está mirando, ha apartado la vista y parece observar las montañas que nos rodean.

— Que no – la rabia empieza a llenar hasta la última de mis células.

— No necesito que me cuides, ¿sabes? ¿Qué importa todo esto?

— Sé que eres lo bastante independiente, pero Clove, por favor… - hay un tono de súplica en su voz que me hiela la sangre y me aterroriza, no sé por qué. Quizás porque estoy acostumbrada a que su voz suene amenazante y potente, no así- No lo hagas. Por favor.

Me levanto de un salto, indignada y furiosa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy lo bastante buena? ¿Qué cree, que voy a morir en el baño de sangre o algo parecido? Claro, como siempre he sido la inútil y diminuta Clove para él, es lógico que no quiera que haga el ridículo en los Juegos. Estoy cansada de él y de su maldita prepotencia. ¿A quién tengo que acuchillar para que se dé cuenta de que ya no soy una cría temerosa de coger un arma?

— Así que es eso, ¿no? – digo con la voz temblando de furia- Tú también crees que no tendré posibilidades en los Juegos.

— ¡Pues claro que no es eso! – él también se levanta y quedamos cara a cara. Es muchísimo más alto que yo, pero no me importa. Sólo sé que quiero abofetearle.- ¿Por qué no te das cuenta, Clove? Maldita sea… - bufa, exasperado por mi actitud, supongo.

— ¿Entender qué, que nunca he sido lo bastante para nadie? ¿Que voy a los Juegos porque es lo único que sé hacer? ¿Que no importará si muero hoy, mañana o dentro de un año? – he escupido cada pregunta como si fuese veneno y ahora sólo puedo soltar un grito y esconder la cara entre las manos.

— Clove, por favor, no lo hagas – me agarra de los hombros y yo bajo la cabeza, avergonzada y frustrada por todo-. No puedes ir este año a los Juegos.

— ¿Por qué no? – murmuro con la voz ahogada por el nudo que tengo en la boca del estómago.

Me alza el mentón con suavidad con una sola mano, pone la otra en la parte baja de mi espalda. Con un movimiento lo bastante rápido como para que no me dé cuenta hasta que ya es tarde, me atrae hacia él con firmeza hasta que nuestros labios se juntan.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Las review, comentarios, sugerencias y etcétera se agradecen. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

De pronto, me veo atrapada entre los brazos de Cato, con nuestros labios fundiéndose en el que es mi primer beso. No sé cómo reaccionar, sólo sé que no puedo moverme. En parte por el susto y en parte porque Cato me aferra a él como si de ello dependiese su vida. Una especie de chispa se enciende en el fondo de mi estómago y se va extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo, llenando hasta el último hueco que hay en mí de una euforia que no había experimentado nunca antes. Me sorprendo a mí misma agarrando a Cato de la nuca y atrayéndolo hacia mí todo lo que puedo. Al fin me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesito. Mi arrebato termina tirándonos a ambos a los pies del árbol, aunque por suerte el césped amortigua con creces nuestra caída. Suelto una especie de gruñido cuando se separa de mí. Él suelta una risa.

Llevo deseando esto mucho tiempo…- dice Cato a escasos centímetros de mi boca. Suspira y me embriaga con su aliento mentolado y fresco como el agua de las mañanas.

¿Cuánto? – susurro mientras le acaricio la cara, para cerciorarme de que todo esto es cierto y de que no sigo profundamente dormida.

No lo sé… años – reconoce quitándome un mechón de pelo de la cara-.

Se me quita de encima y se tumba a mi lado, arrancando alguna brizna de hierba. Le miro durante unos instantes y dirijo mi atención a nuestro entorno. Este sitio me resulta muy familiar, y tras unos instantes de cavilación, consigo averiguar por qué.

¿Qué te tiene tan intrigada? – pregunta Cato mirándome con una mezcla entre curiosidad y diversión.

¿Sabes dónde estamos? – respondo, esperando a que se acuerde.

Eh… - parece increíblemente confuso. Verlo con el ceño fruncido, escarbando en sus recuerdos, me hace especial gracia.

¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

No puedo evitar reír ante la situación. Me siento a los pies del árbol, con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco, y Cato se acuesta en mi regazo, aún con esa expresión de extrema perplejidad. Le acaricio su rubia cabellera con cuidado mientras comienzo la historia que concierne a este lugar.

Hace años, más o menos cuando teníamos unos diez años, iba caminando por este mismo bosque. Brillaba el sol, como hoy, y el piar de los pájaros acompañaba mi paseo hacia casa después de haber ido a entrenar.

De pronto, oí un grito y un golpe sordo no muy lejos de mí. Miré a mi alrededor, con el pánico recorriendo mis venas, y es entonces cuando vi a Cato en el suelo. Salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él, sorteando las plantas, piedras y árboles que se iban cruzando en mi camino. Sólo quería llegar hacia él y asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Cuando por fin alcancé mi objetivo, me arrodillé al lado de Cato, con el horror reflejado en la cara. Sólo se había raspado una rodilla, pero por aquel entonces parecía todo un desastre. El muy idiota se había caído del mismo árbol en el que ahora estamos apoyados haciendo vete a saber qué. Aún recuerdo las ganas que tuve de llorar en ese momento y cómo tuve que morderme el interior de la mejilla para no llevar a cabo ese despropósito. Y aún recuerdo exactamente las palabras que intercambiamos aquel día.

"— ¡Cato! Oh, Dios mío… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Clove, yo… no sé qué ha pasado" – titubeaba, cosa que me ponía más nerviosa aún -. "Me he caído desde ahí arriba y…" - miró su herida y soltó un quejido que me heló la sangre-

"Tú tranquilo, ¿vale? No va a pasar nada" – y, por primera vez, me atreví a tocarle la cara en una suave caricia-. "Iré a buscar ayuda, y…"

Entonces, me quise levantar para ir a buscar a quien fuese. Nuestros padres, hermanos, adulto, un mentor, quien fuese. Incluso habría aceptado la ayuda de Fairbain. Pero antes de que pudiese avanzar medio paso, Cato me agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y me giró hacia él.

"Quédate conmigo, Clove, por favor…"

Fue cuando supe que nunca podría separarme de él, aunque nunca lo quise reconocer. Hasta ahora, claro.

Me arranqué un trozo de tela de la camisa y la enrollé cuidadosamente alrededor de su rodilla herida. Mis dotes de enfermera nunca han sido muy destacables, pero aquello pareció funcionar. Nos dirigimos, juntos, hacia casa.

Cato me ha escuchado sin decir una sola palabra y ahora se limita a mirarme.

¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? – sonríe, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Nunca se me olvidará. Casi me da un ataque al verte tirado en el suelo – él responde con una risa -. Te tendría que haber dejado ahí tirado, por idiota – acabo uniéndome a su risa-. ¿No sabes escalar?

Puede… - sonríe de lado – que me cayese a propósito – concluye, alzando una ceja-.

La información parece discurrir a una velocidad increíblemente lenta por mi mente. ¿Cómo que a propósito?

¿Qué? – miro a Cato, incrédula-. ¿Para qué?

Para que vinieses a curarme, por supuesto – suela una carcajada, supongo que al ver mi cara, que debe ser todo un poema. Abro la boca para protestar y él se incorpora para callarme con un beso, cosa que me deja las mejillas ardiendo-. No te enfades, mi pecosa.

Dios, eres imbécil… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¿Y si hubiese sido algo más grave, qué? – la indignación sale por cada uno de mis poros.

Me habría dado igual con tal de que fueses tú la que viniese a cuidarme – esa frase me deja fuera de juego. Siento una especie de ardor en la boca del estómago y el calor se extiende rápidamente por todas mis extremidades.

Pero… Podría no haber pasado por allí, podría haber pasado cualquier otra persona o podría no haber ido a ayudarte o…

Ambos sabemos que no me habrías dejado allí – dice Cato, convencido del todo, y en el fondo, sé que tiene razón-. Además, eras de mis únicos amigos. Habría gritado tu nombre si hubiera sido necesario – ríe, pero sé que habla en serio.

Me siento idiota por haber picado… - digo, frustrada- Me sorprende que te tirases desde un maldito árbol sólo por mí.

Pero funcionó – sonríe, satisfecho, y me vuelve a besar-. Y eso me basta.

Supongo que tu caída al final no fue tan mala… - empiezo a hacer memoria al respecto-

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque… - las palabras se empiezan a apelotonar por salir y cada vez me cuesta más pensar en una frase coherente - ese día me di cuenta de lo mucho me importabas – consigo murmurar con la cabeza gacha y la cara ardiéndome como si estuviese metida en un horno.

Ambos nos quedamos callados y un molesto hormigueo me recorre toda la piel. Antes de que pueda decir una sola palabra para intentar quebrar el silencio, Cato se incorpora y pone sus manos atrapándome la cara para besarme después de una forma tan cálida y dulce que me impide moverme. Lo único que puedo hacer es devolvérselo e intentar olvidarme de todas las preocupaciones que me llevan desgastando durante meses.

Y, ahora, dime… - empieza a decir Cato apenas separado de mí - ¿Vas a presentarte voluntaria?

No lo sé… - digo, tras meditar unos momentos la respuesta. Él frunce el ceño y reírme de su expresión me sienta increíblemente bien – Quizás tendrías que… convencerme – alzo una ceja, divertida-.

¿Cómo quieres que te convenza, pecosa? – no le pienso decir nunca que me derrito por dentro cada vez que me llama así. Agarro su camisa, atrayéndolo hacia mí hasta que compartimos el mismo aire.

Sorpréndeme – susurro prácticamente pegada a sus labios-.

Sonríe y nos volvemos a besar bajo el árbol en el que hace años tuvimos nuestro primer contacto más allá del Centro de entrenamiento. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy totalmente convencida y atrapada en las redes de Cato.

Y de que no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**M**e dirijo junto con Iris hacia la Plaza Mayor, donde todos los años tiene lugar la Cosecha. El aire está extrañamente cargado. El sol brilla en lo más alto del cielo azul, pero yo veo las cosas de un inquietante color grisáceo y siento frío en cada pedacito de mi piel. Iris está tranquila: sabe que nunca será tributo. No la envidio demasiado en ese aspecto, sinceramente. En nuestro distrito, siempre es un honor poder traer gloria como vencedores, y yo siempre he tenido esa oportunidad.

Conforme nos vamos acercando al ayuntamiento, mi mente se aleja cada vez más a la conversación que he tenido con Cato hace unas horas. Donde nos besábamos, nos abrazábamos y nos confesábamos en amor que nos llevamos ocultando años. Me siento aliviada, aunque también confusa. Se supone que yo tengo que ser tributo, luchadora, vencedora. En su lugar, dejaré que las decenas de chicas de dieciocho años se presenten en mi lugar, como llevan deseando hacer durante mucho tiempo. Cato tampoco será el tributo de este año y podremos ser felices más allá del orgullo de ganar unos Juegos. Hacer una vida normal, alejada de las muertes con las que tendríamos que cargar en nuestra conciencia.

Por fin llegamos y es cuando Iris y yo nos separamos. Me acerco sin demasiado interés al puesto del registro, donde unos agentes me esperan para llevar a cabo el censo de este año. Siento un pinchazo en el dedo, pero no le presto demasiada atención. Consigo llegar a mi puesto entre todo un torbellino de personas. Cosa habitual, por otra parte, ya que este es un día increíblemente importante aquí.

Se abren las puertas y aparece un ciudadano del Capitolio, el de todos los años, que será la mano "inocente" que escoja a los tributos de este año. Lartius Fairbain, creo que se llama. Un aspecto estrafalario, como siempre: peluca azul que prácticamente le llega a los pies, maquillaje a kilos sobre su rostro y esa acostumbrada incertidumbre respecto a su género. Aunque ya sabemos que es hombre. Creo.

Las pantallas muestran la misma cantinela de todos los años. Sobre lo bueno que es el Capitolio perdonándonos a todos la vida, sobre cómo siempre ha sido más poderoso que todos los distritos y cómo seguiremos viviendo miserablemente por nuestro levantamiento en los Días Oscuros. Apasionante, sobre todo para un caracol. Aún así, me obligo a mirar con un fingido brillo de entusiasta fiereza en los ojos.

Al fin ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Un sudor frío recorre todo mi cuerpo y el fondo de mi estómago parece haberse vuelto de plomo congelado.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno… -sonríe mostrando unos dientes increíblemente blancos, antinaturales. La verdad es que me esperaba que fuesen fosforescentes – Hoy es el día en el que dos de vosotros seréis elegidos para dar orgullo y representar el valor de nuestro Distrito. ¿Emocionados?

Nadie contesta. Su vocecilla y su estúpido acento me ponen de los nervios, y sólo tengo ganas de acuchillarle la cara para ver si cierra ese pozo sin fondo que tiene por boca. Se respira tensión, pero más aún entre los niños de doce años. Es como si hubieran pausado un vídeo y todos esperásemos a que la cinta continuase.

— Las damas primero – dice acercándose al biombo con cientos de papeletas dentro. Las remueve durante unos segundos que me parecen eternos y, por fin, saca una de ellas, con un nombre inocente en él-. Acacy Sharz.

Ese nombre me suena. Creo que es una chica de unos trece o catorce años, cosa que se confirma cuando veo revuelo por esa zona. La conozco de las veces que mi hermana me ha hablado de ella. Se dirige torpemente hacia el escenario, con el pánico reflejado en su cara, blanca como la cera. Sube las escaleras como puede y parece estar más asustada del aspecto de su compañero ahí arriba que de otra cosa.

— ¿Algún voluntario? – pregunta con la papeleta bailoteando entre sus dedos con unas uñas de vértigo, con las que espero que se saque un ojo.

Se hace el silencio con algún murmullo resquebrajándolo. Dirijo la vista al grupo de las chicas de dieciocho años, la mayoría con la cabeza gacha. Mis supuestas competidoras por el puesto de este año tienen la poca vergüenza de tener el mentón alzado, mirando a esa pobre chica sufrir. No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo pueden ser tan cobardes? Aprieto los puños de ira hasta que mis nudillos se quedan blancos y se me agarrotan los dedos.

Escucho un sollozo que me resulta extrañamente familiar, giro la cabeza a una velocidad que termina mareándome y veo de dónde proviene. Mi hermana está abrazada a su mejor amiga, y sé que Acacy realmente le importa.

No puedo permitir esto. No. Yo no soy como esas perras, acobardadas por las circunstancias. Maldita sea, yo tengo valor.

— Me presento voluntaria – digo en voz alta, clara y firme, cosa que me sorprende. Si me pinchasen con una aguja, no saldría ni una gota de sangre. Todos se giran hacia mí, y siento sus ojos clavados en la nuca.

— ¿Cómo dices, querida? – parece que esté disfrutando del momento. Le falta relamerse. Claro que no lo hace, porque se intoxicaría con su propio pintalabios de color verde nuclear.

— Que me presento voluntaria – las palabras salen como si fueran veneno-. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo! – exclamo, abriéndome paso entre el gentío.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que te has librado – guiña un ojo a Acacy -. Puedes marcharte. Sube tú, querida, rápido, rápido.

Realmente tengo miedo de dar un solo paso y que mis piernas se vuelvan mantequilla. Durante unos instantes se me olvida cómo andar, pero consigo reunir fuerzas para empezar a caminar lenta y seguramente hacia el escenario. A duras penas subo las escaleras, ignorando el hecho de que mis piernas hayan decidido aumentar su peso en cincuenta kilos cada una. Supongo que este era mi destino, después de todo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Clove – susurro frente al micrófono tras una pequeña vacilación-. Clove Kentwell.

— Bueno, Clove, ¡todo un honor tenerte aquí! Has sido muy… valiente – suelta una risita-. ¡Demos un aplauso a nuestra voluntaria de este año! Espero que traigas la gloria a nuestro distrito, querida.

Me obligo a sonreír mientras medio distrito me aplaude. Miro de reojo las enormes pantallas provistas por el Capitolio y me veo a mí misma en ellas. No parezco aterrada y, de hecho, parezco segura de lo que hago. Cabeza alta, espalda recta y respiración tranquila. Intento no mirar a ningún punto en concreto, pero una vocecilla me grita e implora que mire a Iris. No lo hago, porque sé que me derrumbaré. No hay patrocinadores para los débiles, y yo necesito volver a casa.

— Y, ahora, los chicos – exclama con ese estúpido acento del Capitolio. Introduce la mano en el segundo biombo, agitando con entusiasmo su contenido, y vuelve a sacar una papeleta-. Me encanta esta parte – sólo hay silencio-. Shaun Thorm.

No sé quién es, y tampoco me importa. Parece ser un crío de unos trece años. La suerte no ha estado de su parte hoy. Podría matarlo de un soplido.

Antes de que llegue siquiera a salir de su fila, se escucha un grito firme y contundente. Hasta a mí me ha resultado difícil ocultar mi asombro.

— Me presento voluntario – exclama Cato saliendo de su fila.

Esto no puede ser cierto. Me siento rota por dentro. Estoy segura de que si ahora me hiciesen hablar, sólo podría emitir unos gorgoteos más propios de un muto agonizante que de mí. Todos mis esfuerzos están centrados en no llorar, no salir corriendo a los brazos de Cato y darle un maldito rodillazo en sus partes nobles, por haber sido tan increíblemente idiota.

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Tenemos un voluntario! – ignora al chico que ha salido elegido. Y vuelve a tener un tono de voz casi tan irritante como los mosquitos en verano. Con la diferencia de que no le puedo dar un sopapo a este imbécil.

Cato sube al escenario, Lartius le hace las típicas preguntas y Cato sabe lo que decir exactamente para tener a medio Panem suspirando por él. Mi cabeza está embotada. Ni siquiera sé cómo me mantengo en pie así de firme.

— Bueno, pues ya conocemos a nuestros dos tributos de este año. Daos la mano.

Me giro lentamente hacia Cato, con la mirada cargada de odio, frustración y tristeza absoluta. Aún así, consigo dibujar una sonrisa convincente en mi rostro y tenderle la mano. Ahora sé que estoy perdida.

— ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!


	4. Chapter 4

Cato se une a nuestra marcha y nos encontramos en un coche, hacinados, junto con Lartius Fairbain. Su perfume, si es que se le puede llamar así, me da arcadas. Al menos, tengo la ventanilla para no morir ahogada. Está sentado en medio de Cato y yo, dándonos una cháchara que parece interminable. No me explico cómo no se le acaba la saliva, o cómo el conductor no frena en seco y lo tira del coche. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa exactamente hasta que llegamos a la estación, me he limitado a ver las casas de mi distrito pasar a toda velocidad. Pensar que probablemente nunca volveré a verlas, quizás es lo que me arrebata la voz y salva a Lartius de un guantazo o de cortarle la lengua, como estoy deseando.

Bajamos del coche, bajo un sol radiante que me ciega, y nos abrimos paso entre cables, máquinas y pasajeros corrientes del Capitolio. Dirijo la vista hacia las vías. El tren es enorme y tiene un aspecto increíble. Parece que de un momento a otro se vaya a transformar en un robot o algo por el estilo. Salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando nos encontramos con Enobaria y Brutus, nuestros mentores. Nos miran, radiantes, y entramos con ellos al vagón.

Un olor a limpieza me azota la cara y tengo que pestañear varias veces para creerme todo lo que estoy viendo. Este sitio es como el Capitolio, pero comprimido en una pequeña sala. Montañas de comida con las que se podría alimentar a todos los distritos de la periferia durante al menos un mes, muebles adornados con los materiales más lujosos que jamás podría haber imaginado y, sobretodo, exceso. Es increíble pensar que podremos disfrutar de todo esto durante los días previos a los Juegos. Preferiría no hacerlo.

Sentaos – nos ordena Brutus.

Me dirijo hacia una de las cómodas sillas colocadas delicadamente al lado de la mesa. Cato se sienta a mi lado y es cuando me doy cuenta de que llevo sin mirarle desde el apretón de manos que nos dimos en la Cosecha y selló mi sentencia. Nuestros mentores se sientan enfrente de nosotros. Me fijo en su aspecto. Parecen fuertes, seguros, curtidos en batalla. La que más me asusta es Enobaria, teniendo en cuenta cómo ganó sus Juegos, a base de arrancar gargantas con los dientes. Supongo que se tomó muy en serio eso de ganar a toda costa. Ellos nos conocen por nuestros boletines y profesores, que nos llevan instruyendo en el arte de matar durante años, y nosotros los conocemos a ellos por las cintas con sus Juegos del Hambre grabados. Brutus se sirve una copa de licor, cuyo olor me marea, en una transparente copa de cristal.

Lo primero es que entréis al baño de sangre dispuestos a matar a tantos como podáis – da un sorbo de su copa-. Porque no seréis tan sumamente imbéciles como para salir antes de tiempo de vuestros pedestales, ¿verdad? – pregunta, alzando una ceja.

Claro que no – respondo con una risa sarcástica -. No tengo intención de hacer limpiar mis restos con espátula.

Bien – dice Enobaria-. Tú lánzate a por los cuchillos y tú – dirige la vista hacia Cato – a por la espada. Seguro que habrá una – ambos asentimos con la cabeza-.

¿Pensáis formar una alianza? – pregunta Brutus dando otro sorbo a su copa.

Siento los ojos de Cato clavados en mí y me resisto a mirarle.

No – digo yo, secamente.

Sí – dice Cato, al unísono.

Nuestros mentores parecen debatirse entre matarnos con la preciosa cubertería de plata o reírse por la situación. Le dirijo una mirada asesina a Cato y él se limita a encogerse de hombros, ignorándome. Cómo odio que haga eso. Brutus se ríe.

Lo mejor es que lo hagáis – dice Enobaria-. Los profesionales somos más letales en grupo.

En los entrenamientos, encargaos de demostrar que sois poderosos y no tenéis miedo a usar las armas. El miedo a veces es más poderoso que la temeridad. Ésa será vuestra mejor arma.

Los siguientes minutos pasan rápidos, por suerte. Nuestros mentores nos dan bastantes técnicas de supervivencia, pero, sobre todo, técnicas para intimidar y asesinar, tanto en grupo como individualmente. No me pierdo ni un solo detalle. Antes de que me dé cuenta, llevamos algo así como una hora hablando, porque empieza a atardecer.

Supongo que eso es todo lo que os tenemos que decir – dice Enobaria – hasta ahora.

Os podéis ir a vuestras habitaciones a cambiaros. Nos vemos en la cena – es Brutus quien habla – y haced el favor de no mataros antes.

Con esto último, ambos abandonan el vagón del tren el que estamos, dejándonos a Cato y a mí. Solos. Por primera vez desde la Cosecha. Dentro de mí se está cociendo una mezcla explosiva entre pánico, odio, tristeza y ganas de besarlo. Tengo que salir de aquí como sea. Mi cuerpo no parece querer obedecer, y mi mente parece tomar el mismo rumbo. Me limito a quedarme en silencio, mirando la cubertería, que parece haber tomado un increíble interés para mí. Tengo las manos extendidas sobre la mesa, tocando el mantel tan suave que nos han puesto, y consigo no pensar en nada. Hasta se me olvida que Cato está a mi lado.

Pero no del todo. Veo su mano intentar acercarse a la mía y hasta el último de mis reflejos se activa. Sucede en un segundo y es la rabia quien actúa en mi nombre. Cojo el cuchillo y lo clavo apenas unos milímetros alejado de la mano de Cato. Sabía perfectamente que no le iba a dar, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo. Respiro agitadamente mientras que Cato apenas se atreve a pestañear. Me sorprende no haber partido la mesa en dos.

Clove… - me llama Cato, aunque a duras penas puedo oírle.

Aléjate de mí – quiero gritarle, pero de mi boca sólo se escapa una voz fría como las montañas de nuestro distrito en invierno.

Escúchame, Clove, por favor – la idea de acuchillarle de verdad cada vez es más tentadora. Me levanto de la silla, furiosa-.

No quiero escucharte, Cato – me siento enjaulada -. ¿Te volviste loco? – le miro, con los ojos llenos de rabia. Seguramente debo parecer un muto - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

¿De verdad me vas a dejar explicarme o me vas a intentar dar otro cuchillazo? – pregunta, resignado, acercándose a mí. Sólo puedo acurrucarme contra la pared e intentar no tener una pataleta como si tuviera cinco años.

Por qué… - me pregunto a mí misma. Es como si ya no pudiera hablar.

Cato suspira y se aproxima a mí a una velocidad vertiginosa. O, al menos, me lo parece. El hecho de que tenga todos los sentidos embotados me quita bastante capacidad de razonamiento. Me toma la muñeca y me atrae hacia él con una fuerza y una delicadeza que me desconciertan del todo y me hacen imposible hacer hasta el mínimo amago para impedirlo. Huele a una maravillosa mezcla entre lavanda y el bosque después de llover. Me estrecha entre sus brazos con cuidado y se me escapa un suspiro. Cierro los ojos y es como si no estuviera en un tren que me lleva directamente a la que podría ser mi muerte. Como si aún siguiese en casa. Odio que Cato me pueda dejar así de desarmada cuando quiera. Sólo puedo oír el tintineo de las lámparas de araña hechas de cristal por encima de nuestras cabezas, pero conforme nos mantenemos más tiempo en silencio, distingo otras cosas. Mi respiración volviendo a ser de una velocidad normal, la respiración de Cato y hasta el latido de su corazón. Me siento como un manso gatito al que acaban de anestesiar. Se acerca a mi oído y susurra en él, haciéndome cosquillas.

Para protegerte – un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo entero-.

¿Cómo que protegerme? ¿Contra quién? – empiezo a darme cuenta de cosas que no me gustan nada - ¿Contra Shaun? Por el amor de Dios, podría haberlo matado de un arañazo… - él no dice nada - ¿Qué pasa, no me crees capaz?

Otra vez no. Se me ha pasado la anestesia y el enfado vuelve a mí veloz como un rayo que me despierta del todo.

¡Hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña!

Pues claro que podrías haberlo matado, Clove – dice Cato, aunque creo que es más para que no lo mate ahora que para otra cosa-.

¿Entonces qué es? – exclamo con el ceño fruncido y probablemente roja de rabia.

No sé cuándo pasa, ni cómo, pero de pronto me veo acorralada contra la pared por Cato. Me sujeta las muñecas y me inmoviliza del todo, cosa que no haría falta. Creo que del susto me he convertido en piedra o algo parecido, porque apenas me atrevo a respirar. Clava sus ojos azules en mí y me obliga a mirarle, alzándome el mentón.

Que te amo – susurra Cato pegándome a él – y necesito poder protegerte.

No sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer, sólo sé que hay un torbellino de emociones difusas apoderándose de mí. Y sólo sé que Cato es absolutamente idiota. Antes de que pueda hacer nada, se acerca a mí, me besa la mejilla y se marcha.

Nos vemos en la cena, pecosa – se despide traspasando el marco de la puerta-.


	5. Chapter 5

Cato se une a nuestra marcha y nos encontramos en un coche, hacinados, junto con Lartius Fairbain. Su perfume, si es que se le puede llamar así, me da arcadas. Al menos, tengo la ventanilla para no morir ahogada. Está sentado en medio de Cato y yo, dándonos una cháchara que parece interminable. No me explico cómo no se le acaba la saliva, o cómo el conductor no frena en seco y lo tira del coche. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa exactamente hasta que llegamos a la estación, me he limitado a ver las casas de mi distrito pasar a toda velocidad. Pensar que probablemente nunca volveré a verlas, quizás es lo que me arrebata la voz y salva a Lartius de un guantazo o de cortarle la lengua, como estoy deseando.

Bajamos del coche, bajo un sol radiante que me ciega, y nos abrimos paso entre cables, máquinas y pasajeros corrientes del Capitolio. Dirijo la vista hacia las vías. El tren es enorme y tiene un aspecto increíble. Parece que de un momento a otro se vaya a transformar en un robot o algo por el estilo. Salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando nos encontramos con Enobaria y Brutus, nuestros mentores. Nos miran, radiantes, y entramos con ellos al vagón.

Un olor a limpieza me azota la cara y tengo que pestañear varias veces para creerme todo lo que estoy viendo. Este sitio es como el Capitolio, pero comprimido en una pequeña sala. Montañas de comida con las que se podría alimentar a todos los distritos de la periferia durante al menos un mes, muebles adornados con los materiales más lujosos que jamás podría haber imaginado y, sobretodo, exceso. Es increíble pensar que podremos disfrutar de todo esto durante los días previos a los Juegos. Preferiría no hacerlo.

— Sentaos – nos ordena Brutus.

Me dirijo hacia una de las cómodas sillas colocadas delicadamente al lado de la mesa. Cato se sienta a mi lado y es cuando me doy cuenta de que llevo sin mirarle desde el apretón de manos que nos dimos en la Cosecha y selló mi sentencia. Nuestros mentores se sientan enfrente de nosotros. Me fijo en su aspecto. Parecen fuertes, seguros, curtidos en batalla. La que más me asusta es Enobaria, teniendo en cuenta cómo ganó sus Juegos, a base de arrancar gargantas con los dientes. Supongo que se tomó muy en serio eso de ganar a toda costa. Ellos nos conocen por nuestros boletines y profesores, que nos llevan instruyendo en el arte de matar durante años, y nosotros los conocemos a ellos por las cintas con sus Juegos del Hambre grabados. Brutus se sirve una copa de licor, cuyo olor me marea, en una transparente copa de cristal.

— Lo primero es que entréis al baño de sangre dispuestos a matar a tantos como podáis – da un sorbo de su copa-. Porque no seréis tan sumamente imbéciles como para salir antes de tiempo de vuestros pedestales, ¿verdad? – pregunta, alzando una ceja.

— Claro que no – respondo con una risa sarcástica -. No tengo intención de hacer limpiar mis restos con espátula.

— Bien – dice Enobaria, mostrando unos afilados dientes, como colmillos, cosa que me termina de demostrarme que con esta mujer es mejor ir de buenas-. Tú lánzate a por los cuchillos y tú – dirige la vista hacia Cato – a por la espada. Seguro que habrá una – ambos respondemos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Pensáis formar una alianza? – pregunta Brutus dando otro sorbo a su copa.

Siento los ojos de Cato clavados en mí y me resisto a mirarle.

— No – digo yo, secamente.

— Sí – dice Cato, al unísono.

Nuestros mentores parecen debatirse entre matarnos con la preciosa cubertería de plata o reírse por la situación. Le dirijo una mirada asesina a Cato y él se limita a encogerse de hombros, ignorándome. Cómo odio que haga eso. Brutus se ríe.

— Lo mejor es que lo hagáis – dice Enobaria-. Los profesionales somos más letales en grupo.

— En los entrenamientos, encargaos de demostrar que sois poderosos y no tenéis miedo a usar las

armas. El miedo a veces es más poderoso que la temeridad. Ésa será vuestra mejor arma.

Los siguientes minutos pasan rápidos, por suerte. Nuestros mentores nos dan bastantes técnicas de supervivencia, pero, sobre todo, técnicas para intimidar y asesinar, tanto en grupo como individualmente. No me pierdo ni un solo detalle. Antes de que me dé cuenta, llevamos algo así como una hora hablando, porque empieza a atardecer.

— Supongo que eso es todo lo que os tenemos que decir – dice Enobaria – hasta ahora.

— Os podéis ir a vuestras habitaciones a cambiaros. Nos vemos en la cena – es Brutus quien habla – y haced el favor de no mataros antes.

Con esto último, ambos abandonan el vagón del tren el que estamos, dejándonos a Cato y a mí. Solos. Por primera vez desde la Cosecha. Dentro de mí se está cociendo una mezcla explosiva entre pánico, odio, tristeza y ganas de besarlo. Tengo que salir de aquí como sea. Mi cuerpo no parece querer obedecer, y mi mente parece tomar el mismo rumbo. Me limito a quedarme en silencio, mirando la cubertería, que parece haber tomado un increíble interés para mí. Tengo las manos extendidas sobre la mesa, tocando el mantel tan suave que nos han puesto, y consigo no pensar en nada. Hasta se me olvida que Cato está a mi lado.

Pero no del todo. Veo su mano intentar acercarse a la mía y hasta el último de mis reflejos se activa. Sucede en un segundo y es la rabia quien actúa en mi nombre. Cojo el cuchillo y lo clavo apenas unos milímetros alejado de la mano de Cato. Sabía perfectamente que no le iba a dar, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo. Respiro agitadamente mientras que Cato apenas se atreve a pestañear. Me sorprende no haber partido la mesa en dos.

— Clove… - me llama Cato, aunque a duras penas puedo oírle.

— Aléjate de mí – quiero gritarle, pero de mi boca sólo se escapa una voz fría como las montañas de nuestro distrito en invierno.

— Escúchame, Clove, por favor – la idea de acuchillarle de verdad cada vez es más tentadora. Me levanto de la silla, furiosa.

— No quiero escucharte, Cato – me siento enjaulada -. ¿Te volviste loco? – le miro, con los ojos llenos de rabia. Seguramente debo parecer un muto - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— ¿De verdad me vas a dejar explicarme o me vas a intentar dar otro cuchillazo? – pregunta, resignado, acercándose a mí. Sólo puedo acurrucarme contra la pared e intentar no tener una pataleta como si tuviera cinco años.

— ¿Por qué? - me pregunto a mí misma. Es como si ya no pudiera hablar.

Cato suspira y se aproxima a mí a una velocidad vertiginosa. O, al menos, me lo parece. El hecho de que tenga todos los sentidos embotados me quita bastante capacidad de razonamiento. Me toma la muñeca y me atrae hacia él con una fuerza y una delicadeza que me desconciertan del todo y me hacen imposible hacer hasta el mínimo amago para impedirlo. Huele a una maravillosa mezcla entre lavanda y el bosque después de llover. Me estrecha entre sus brazos con cuidado y se me escapa un suspiro. Cierro los ojos y es como si no estuviera en un tren que me lleva directamente a la que podría ser mi muerte. Como si aún siguiese en casa. Odio que Cato me pueda dejar así de desarmada cuando quiera. Sólo puedo oír el tintineo de las lámparas de araña hechas de cristal por encima de nuestras cabezas, pero conforme nos mantenemos más tiempo en silencio, distingo otras cosas. Mi respiración volviendo a ser de una velocidad normal, la respiración de Cato y hasta el latido de su corazón. Me siento como un manso gatito al que acaban de anestesiar. Se acerca a mi oído y susurra en él, haciéndome cosquillas.

— Para protegerte – un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo entero.

— ¿Cómo que protegerme? ¿Contra quién? – empiezo a darme cuenta de cosas que no me gustan nada - ¿Contra Shaun? Por el amor de Dios, podría haberlo matado de un arañazo… - él no dice nada - ¿Qué pasa, no me crees capaz?

Otra vez no. Se me ha pasado la anestesia y el enfado vuelve a mí veloz como un rayo que me despierta del todo.

— ¡Hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña!

— Pues claro que podrías haberlo matado, Clove – dice Cato, aunque creo que es más para que no lo mate ahora que para otra cosa.

— ¿Entonces qué es? – exclamo con el ceño fruncido y probablemente roja de rabia.

No sé cuándo pasa, ni cómo, pero de pronto me veo acorralada contra la pared por Cato. Me sujeta las muñecas y me inmoviliza del todo, cosa que no haría falta. Creo que del susto me he convertido en piedra o algo parecido, porque apenas me atrevo a respirar. Clava sus ojos azules en mí y me obliga a mirarle, alzándome el mentón.

— Que te amo – susurra Cato pegándome a él – y necesito poder protegerte.

No sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer, sólo sé que hay un torbellino de emociones difusas apoderándose de mí. Y sólo sé que Cato es absolutamente idiota. Antes de que pueda hacer nada, se acerca a mí, me besa la mejilla, cerca del oído cosa que termina haciendo que un escalofrío me agite el cuerpo y se me erice la piel, y se marcha. Estoy totalmente indefensa. Él lo sabe. Y le encanta.

— Nos vemos en la cena, mi pecosa – se despide, traspasando el marco de la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Estoy tirada en la cama de mi dormitorio, que parece abrazarme entre la suavidad de sus sábanas cada vez que me acuesto en ella. Discutir con Cato siempre me deja exhausta mentalmente y ahora no puedo ni decir dos palabras coherentes. Y ni hablemos de mover mis extremidades con coordinación.

Todas las ideas que me rondan la cabeza se arremolinan y destruyen todo lo que pueden a su paso, dejándome con un mareo insistente que me embota los sentidos. Ni siquiera presto atención a mi entorno. Por primera vez, siento el tren moverse a toda velocidad hacia el Capitolio.

Suspiro, preguntándome cuánto tiempo llevaré ahí, tirada, dándole mil vueltas a la cabeza. Consigo a duras penas incorporarme lo bastante para mirar por la ventana y saber que dentro de poco será de noche. Tengo que ir a la cena y mejor que esté por ahí temprano.

Aunar fuerzas para levantarme es de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho hasta ahora. Al fin, consigo hacerlo. Me dirijo hacia la ducha y cuán grande es mi sorpresa al no encontrar un grifo oxidado que escupe agua fría recién salida del Polo Norte, como suele pasar en nuestro distrito. Está claro que no puedo pensar con claridad, porque estando en el Capitolio, era obvio que la extravagancia llenaría hasta el último rincón de este tren.

Me quito el vestido de la Cosecha como puedo y siento un escalofrío al notar el aire frío azotar mi piel desnuda. Termino de quitarme las horquillas del pelo sin prestar mucha atención y entro a la ducha. La miro con curiosidad unos minutos. Tiene más botones de los que he visto en mi vida. Abro el grifo y los empiezo a probar todos. Empiezo a despertarme al notar el agua recorrer mi pelo con un reconfortante olor a cereza. Presiono otro botón y la ducha empieza a llenarse de burbujas que huelen a lavanda. Me hacen cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Río y me olvido de todo durante un tiempo. Me siento feliz y tranquila mientras sigo probando todas las opciones que se me ofrecen. Después de terminar oliendo a frutas del bosque, que es lo que más me recuerda a mi hogar, salgo de la ducha y me enrollo en una toalla mullida.

Me desenredo el pelo sin mucha dificultad y me dirijo a mi armario para coger algo de ropa. Abro las gigantescas puertas que tiene y me encuentro decenas de vestidos, camisas, pantalones y mil cosas más. No sé cómo esperan que use toda esta ropa en un día.

Tardo bastante en decidir qué ponerme, todo tiene un aspecto estrafalario e increíblemente ridículo. Termino por decidirme por una camisa, de tirantes, azul celeste y unos pantalones negros. Ambas piezas son suaves y frescas, de seda, probablemente. Sigo teniendo el pelo mojado cayendo sobre mi espalda, pero poco me importa. Salgo de mi cuarto, sintiéndome bastante mejor que cuando entré.

En el comedor están Enobaria y Lartius. Mi mentora parece aburridísima y creo que tenemos el deseo común de coserle los labios a Fairbain. Se dan cuenta de mi presencia y Enobaria parece bastante aliviada.

Hola otra vez, Clove – me sonríe -. Siéntate aquí, ¿quieres? – dice dando unas palmaditas al sillón que está en frente de ella.

¡Hola, querida! – Lartius vuelve a hablar con su chillona voz y me limito a sonreírle con cortesía.

Camino hacia el sillón, me siento y miro por la ventana. Se ven sombras pasar difusas a toda velocidad en la oscuridad nocturna. Fairbain me informa de que no falta mucho para la cena. Me alegro, porque me acabo de dar cuenta del hambre que tengo. Los siguientes minutos transcurren sin mucha novedad, con algún comentario esporádico sobre lo mucho que mi camisa casa con mis ojos y esas cosas a las que no doy la más mínima importancia. Por fin, entra Brutus, seguido de Cato. Suelto una risita al ver que casi no cabe por el marco de la puerta. Eso le pasa por ser tan alto. Se da cuenta y, cuando pasa por mi lado, me revuelve ligeramente el pelo. Brutus y Enobaria se dirigen una mirada de complicidad que no me gusta nada. Los cinco nos sentamos a la mesa y esperamos, no durante mucho tiempo, a que nos sirvan la comida.

Entran dos avox, ambas son chicas. Me fijo en ellas, cosa que ninguno de mis otros acompañantes parece tener el más mínimo interés en hacer. Tienen el miedo y la crueldad reflejados en la cara. Ninguna de las dos parece atreverse a mantener contacto visual con otra cosa que no sea un objeto inanimado. En sus ojos casi puedo distinguir el dolor y la resignación a una vida como ésta y siento algo que me deja fría. Creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy sintiendo algo parecido a la pena.

Me sirven un plato humeante de algo que parece ser una sopa. No es muy grande, pero realmente huele que alimenta. Pruebo una cucharada con cuidado y, aunque me quemo la lengua como si hubiese chupado la verja del mismísimo infierno, me siento reconfortada por el sabor de la sopa. La termino rápidamente y sigo comiendo una especie de carne en salsa deliciosa. Necesito comer todo lo que pueda estos días, lo necesitaré cuando esté en la arena.

Mañana llegaremos al Capitolio – empieza a decir Brutus -. Encargaos de asomaros a las ventanas cuando lleguemos y parecer entusiasmados con estar aquí. Eso les encanta – da un mordisco a un muslo de pavo.

Cato y yo asentimos. Me alegro de que el resto de la cena transcurra tranquilo. Como hasta que literalmente no puedo más. Me empiezo a sentir agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, en parte porque llevo desde las siete de la mañana en pie y en parte porque últimamente no hago más que discutir con Cato. El sueño invade todo mi cuerpo y me siento mareada por intentar mantenerme despierta. Me levanto con la cabeza pesándome cada vez más y me dirijo a mi cuarto.

Llego hasta la puerta inconscientemente y apoyo la frente en ella, pensando en todo lo que me espera mañana. Más me vale dormir bien esta noche, y más le vale a Lartius Fairbain no hacerme madrugar. En este tren hay muchos cuchillos. Me quedo en silencio unos minutos que se me hacen como una pausa. Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a andar hasta la habitación de Cato. Espero no acabar en la ducha de Fairbain o algo parecido. Por suerte, mi sentido de la orientación no está tan dañado como yo pensaba y consigo llegar a mi destino. Doy unos golpecitos discretos con los nudillos en la puerta y espero, aún en proceso de dormirme.

La puerta se abre y Cato parece bastante sorprendido de verme ahí plantada, y, de pronto, se me olvida lo que estoy haciendo allí. Ahora mismo, yo no soy yo, cuando estoy en este estado soy más indefensa y, según mi hermana, más adorable. Por fin, tengo un momento de "lucidez".

Clove, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunta Cato, preocupado.

No, no pasa nada… - murmuro.

¿Entonces?

Sólo quería darte las buenas noches antes de irme a dormir – me encojo de hombros y sonrío. Me pongo de puntillas y consigo besarle la barbilla, que es lo máximo que puedo hacer. Cato suspira y también sonríe como un idiota.

Buenas noches, pecosa – se inclina hacia mí y me besa la frente-. Ve a dormir, pareces muy cansada – intenta contener una risa, sin mucho éxito.

No sé cómo, pero llego a mi habitación por mis propios medios, para mi sorpresa, sin ser consciente de lo que acaba de pasar. Atino a ponerme un camisón violeta con algún adorno negro satinado y me echo a dormir, dejando toda la ropa por medio. Por fin, entro en las cálidas y aterciopeladas sábanas y termino pensando en todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Hoy me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida y de lo mucho que cambiará cuando entre a la arena. Ese último pensamiento desemboca en un escalofrío que me eriza la piel. Pero estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir luchando conmigo misma. En no mucho tiempo, termino sucumbiendo y me duermo profunda y tranquilamente, por primera vez en bastante éxito. Mañana me espera un día muy, muy importante, bastante a mi pesar.


	7. Chapter 7

Me despierto, sobresaltada, con la chillona voz de Lartius taladrándome los tímpanos. No se imagina la suerte que tiene de que yo no tenga nada más para lanzarle que almohadas y calcetines. La noche se me ha pasado volando. La tranquilidad que me proporcionaba dormir se ha esfumado y, en su lugar, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, que se agrava más cuando Lartius abre las persianas y las cortinas de par en par. La luz solar me ciega y siento un pinchazo en la sien.

— ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! – exclama Fairbain, muy alegremente. Tengo que mirarle varias veces para asegurarme de que no es una horrible pesadilla. Ahora tiene el pelo rojo sangre, en bucles, sobre los hombros. Su cara es pálida como la pared y su atuendo es, simplemente, espantoso. Me va a dar vergüenza ajena caminar con este esperpento por las calles del Capitolio y que todo Panem nos vea.

— Que te jodan… - murmuro, medio dormida aún, ahogando la última palabra con la almohada.

— ¡Ése no es el protocolo de una señorita! – canturrea mientras sigue intentando despertarme.

— Que le jodan al protocolo – vuelvo a murmurar, agotada.

Aún así, me levanto, sin ser del todo humana. Lartius está revolviendo en mi armario, buscando algo decente para ponerme. La verdad es que tengo pánico de su gusto eligiendo. Afortunadamente, no hay mucha ropa demasiado horrorosa para encasquetarme. Termino por usar un vestido verde, de tirantes cruzados, que me sienta extrañamente bien. Me cepillo yo misma el pelo y me lo dejo suelto, como una cascada negra cayéndome por la espalda.

Salgo de mi cuarto y veo a Cato, sentado cerca de la ventana. Un olor a dulce y a masa de pan me llena las fosas nasales y se me escapa un suspiro. Veo bandejas plateadas llenas de pasteles, huevos revueltos, tazas de café, vasos de zumo de lo que parecen ser naranjas y chocolates. Me siento, con la boca hecha agua, prácticamente. Cojo una de las rebanadas de pan recién hecho que se extienden ante mí e intento decidirme e intento decidirme entre los tantos sabores de mermelada que puedo tomar. Termino por escoger una mermelada de cerezas, ya que nunca las he probado. Enobaria se une a mí al cabo de unos minutos.

El tiempo transcurre despacio. Tengo un nudo que me aprisiona el estómago y me resulta casi imposible comer. Los nervios me devoran las entrañas. En unos minutos, si no me equivoco, llegaremos al Capitolio. Cientos de ciudadanos se arremolinarán en las puertas y vías del tren para darnos la bienvenida, exultantes, como niños con un juguete nuevo. Sólo puedo pensar en cómo dar una buena primera impresión. Si lo hago bien, serán ellos los que me traigan de vuelta a casa. Las ideas que pasan fugazmente por mi mente son desechadas enseguida. Aprieto los cubiertos plateados hasta que mis nudillos pierden el color. Mi mentora se marcha al aseo.

No sé cuándo, ni cómo, pero, de pronto, ha llegado el momento. Me levanto a toda prisa de la mesa y me asomo a las ventanas del tren. Una muchedumbre salpicada por vivos colores se distingue en la lejanía a la que no tardaremos en llegar. Intento respirar con normalidad.

— Clove – me llama Cato, acercándose a mí -, relájate.

— Como si fuera tan fácil – exclamo, con el nerviosismo apoderándose de mí.

— Pero qué tonta eres – ríe y me deja sin saber qué decir. Si le digo yo lo que es él, terminamos matándonos antes de la arena. Como cuando éramos pequeños. No hacíamos más que discutir y volvíamos absolutamente locos a nuestros profesores. Una sonrisilla estúpida se dibuja en mi rostro cuando los recuerdos me invaden.

— Mira quién fue a hablar…

No sé si es lo que pretendía, pero he conseguido relajarme estando en su compañía. Quizás un ligero rubor está cubriendo mis mejillas, tiñéndolas del color del melocotón a medio madurar. Pero no me importa. La idea de exponerme ante cientos de ojos ávidos de acción cada vez me parece menos frívola. Ya no me considero un objeto expuesto a subasta, ya no me considero un juguete desechable. Soy una tributo. Soy profesional. Debo estar dispuesta a arrasar con todo lo necesario para ganar, llevar gloria, fama, honor a mi distrito, como todos los años. Y eso es exactamente lo que debe parecerles a los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Una chispa de esperanza se enciende dentro de mí, acompañada de una vocecilla que resuena en mi cabeza, como un susurro.

— Puedo hacerlo – repite la voz. Poco a poco, los pensamientos se van ordenando en mi cabeza.

— ¿Estás mejor? – Cato me dedica una sonrisa.

— Sí – tomo una bocanada de aire y suspiro. Le miro, divertida, resistiéndome a que las palabras se escapen de mi boca. Claro que él es demasiado listo para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa.

— Pecosa… - ríe y me acerca a él, poniendo una mano en mi cintura – Creo que me debes algo – concluye, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Yo? – aprieto los labios y frunzo el ceño, preguntándome cómo saldré de esta. Aunque, quizás, no quiero hacerlo. Termino por ceder y un susurro sale veloz de mi garganta – Gracias.

— Espera, ¿qué? – me mira, fingiendo incredulidad – No te oigo.

— Dios, no seas idiota… - río y bajo la cabeza. Hay una pequeña pausa, pero no de las incómodas. Más bien es uno de esos silencios en los que no hace falta decir nada. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasan. – Que gracias – digo aclarándome la garganta y elevando el tono de voz.

— De nada – sonríe, triunfal. No hay mucha gente que pueda presumir de que yo les estoy agradecida por algo.

Lo siguiente pasa muy despacio. Siento las cosas como si todo sucediese a cámara lenta. Cato se inclina sobre mí para besarme la mejilla. Antes de que me dé cuenta, se oye la puerta deslizarse para dejar paso a nuestros dos mentores. Por un milisegundo, se paraliza hasta el último de mis músculos. El pánico se manifiesta como un dolor agudo que se desplaza como un rayo por mis entrañas. Cuando, por fin, pasan estos agoniosos segundos, Cato está asomado a la ventana, como si nada hubiese pasado. Me siento confusa unos instantes, pero doy mil gracias por sus reflejos cuando despierto. Tanto Brutus como Enobaria nos escrutan como si fuésemos maniquíes. Tardo unos instantes en darme cuenta de por qué están aquí, hasta que el tren aminora la marcha.

Me dirijo hacia las ventanillas del tren a toda velocidad. Un océano de colorines está al otro lado, agitándose, eufórico. Nunca me habría imaginado algo así. Colores neones, brillantes, pelucas salpicadas de purpurinas, atuendos impresionantes. Reprimo una exclamación de asombro y consigo elevar mi brazo, agarrotado, saludando. Todas esas caras, apenas reconocibles tras tantísimo maquillaje, parecen volverse locas cuando doy señales de vida. Dedico sonrisas lo más encantadoras que puedo, alternándolas con algún que otro beso, lanzado fugazmente con la mano. Uno de mis nuevos "fans" se desvanece y suelto una risita que, supongo, parece adorable.

A medida que la gente del Capitolio parece mostrar simpatía por mí, siento como si cada latido me sustituyese la sangre por fuego que reactiva todo mi cuerpo. Es como si respirase aire puro que me marea ligeramente. El alivio por haber causado una gran y buena impresión me ha embriagado. Sonrío sincera y seguramente, alzando la mano para seguir repartiendo saludos, e intento mantener una actitud que diga "Miradme, soy la futura vencedora de estos Juegos, no tengo miedo, soy intrépida, estoy preparada".


End file.
